The Multiverse
The Multiverse is a cosmic construct existing outside the universe we inhabit, enveloping in infinite number on universes representing an infinite number of possibilities. These universes are separated by various vibrational frequencies, and travel between universes can only be achieved by use of highly advanced Korribani technology or unparalleled sorcery. Universes * Earth 0: Our Universe * Earth 1: The Shockwave Extended Universe * Earth 2: Earthguard's home world, 50's futuristic style * Earth 3: The Spectre is the lead enforcer of the terrorist group F.E.a.R., Thunder Lord was the son of two criminals killed by police, Warlock is a sorcerer stolen from his family to serve in the Wizard City Military, Hyperion was the Dictator of Korriban, Gashadokuro is the host body of a malicious Japanese spirit, and Master Mind was a college professor that gained connection to the Psycho Force in a car crash. The six of them form Deathwatch, and they work to terrorize the world in acts of evil, opposed only by the heroic Ghost Operative and Malistaire Drake. * Earth 4: Six teenagers from Eagle Valley are chosen to be the six Centurions of Earth, sworn to defend all life on Earth with mastery of the elements and various weapons. * Earth 5:Lucius Drake, Chase Rider, Felix Dresden, Mary Fireblood, Vladimir Dragonspyre, Rachel Walker and Alexandra Redtheif are students attending Ravenwood Academy for the Magical Arts, and are the sole defenders of Earth, since this world has no Earthwatch. * Earth 6: Due to excessive Nether leakage into the Material Dimension, corpses and dead bodies were infected with Nether, causing a zombie outbreak on an apocalyptic scale. Because Earthwatch was killed in Wilfre's Ascending, the zombies killed nearly every human on Earth, leaving the survivors desperately hunting the zombies for survival. * Earth 7: Lucius Drake is taken in by Adolf Hitler to serve Germany, Joseph Striker is abducted from his family and experimented on by Joseph Stalin to become Lightning Man and fight for the Soviet Union, Asuna Sakoda was trained to serve in the Imperial Japanese Army, and Flynn Redline was hired by the CIA to work espionage behind the scenes of World War II. * Earth 8: Wilfred Ambrose used his discovery of magic to teach even more disciples, who spread across the world to demonstrate the power of magic, thus leading to the societies of Earth staying Medieval, with sorcerers seen as upper-class citizens, and species like Elves, Orcs, Trolls, Dragons, and more flourishing. * Earth 9: Henry Knoll is Lightning Man and Nubia Shearer is Captain Miracle. * Earth 10: When Morgrim was growing too old to keep up with Conjurer, he implemented a hidden fail safe, so when Conjurer killed Morgrim, he was infected with Morgrim's parasitic DNA, slowly turning Conjurer into Morgrim 2. * Earth 11: Sorcerers are genetically-altered humans experimented on by Spore, leading to creating humans that can manipulate energy. * Earth 12: Earthwatch is known as the Valor League, whose members are Lightning Man, Budder Man, Necronom, and others. * Earth 13: Adolf Hitler used sorcerers to win World War II, leading to the Nazi party taking over the world, where Lightning Man, The Phantom, Guardian Oni, Prometheus, Gearbox, Solar Sentinel, Warhead and Lizard-Man are magically-enhanced enforcers for the Nazi party. Lucius Drake serves as Hitler's right-hand man, ensuring his health and safety. The Falcon and Captain Miracle are leaders of the resistance, as escaped Nazi prisoners, who were also experimented on. * Earth 14: The Heroes of Tomorrow are time-travelers from the 27th Century assigned to protect the Timestream. * Earth 15: Sylvia Drake never died of the sickness, leaving her, Malistaire and Lucius to live a healthy family life in Wizard City, leading to Solar Sentinel taking Conjurer's place in Earthwatch. * Earth 16: Lightning Man is the reincarnation of the Greek god Zeus, who later establishes The Pantheon, with Thrale as Poseidon, The Phantom as Hades, Captain Miracle as Aphrodite, Guardian Oni as Athena, Speed Zone as Hermes, Warhead as Hephaestus, Solar Sentinel as Apollo and Conjurer as Ares. * Earth 17: Sophia Stewart marries Daniel Allen after Joseph Striker is killed by The Stormcaller's malfunction. * Earth 18: Lucius Drake was a citizen of Wizard City when he was hit by haywire energy from the Stormcaller, giving him Electrokinesis, turning him into the masked hero Zeus, whose arch-nemesis is a psychotic assassin-sorcerer named Last Laugh. * Earth 19: Otto von Küttner was killed in prison, leading to Verdict never being established. * Earth 20: Joseph Striker is 18 when he's hit by the haywire energy from the Stormcaller and 19 when he helps found Earthwatch. * Earth 21: The Phantom, The Falcon, Guardian Oni, and other similar heroes are vigilantes in the time of the Wild West. * Earth 22: Settlers of the Roanoke Colony were taken to Korriban, to be studied by Korribani scientists. * Earth 23: Earthwatch is a group of teenagers attending Midnight Lights High School whose parents are super villains. Flynn Redline is the loner-outcast and son of the vigilante Scar, Joseph Striker is the science nerd and son of time-traveler Stormbreaker, Lucius Drake is the band geek and son of necromancer Malistaire Drake, Zed Rey is the star athlete and son of Commander Tor, Asuna Sakoda is the foreign exchange student and daughter of an ancient Ki master, and Davis Romano is the mathlete and adopted son of Ivan Killian. * Earth 24: Marshall Law is a cybernetic jewel thief, Krayten Wells is a hardened prize fighter, Chester Newton is a troublesome vigilante, Tessa Williams is a genetically-modified super soldier, Jack Rodgers is a charismatic pilot, and Miranda King is a brilliant scientist. * Earth 26: Lightning Man is split into beings by cosmic energy: Lightning Man Red has Super Strength and an aggressive nature, Lightning Man Blue has Super Speed and a compassionate nature, and both have Electrokinesis. Lightning Man Red ended up killing The Phantom, Conjurer, Guardian Oni and Solar Sentinel, before being defeated by Lightning Man Blue. * Earth 27: The six members of Earthwatch decided to use their power to take over the world and ensure the security of its inhabitants. Flynn Redline rules over North America, Lucius Drake rules over Europe, Asuna Sakoda rules over Asia, Xed-Re rules over Africa, Joseph Striker rules over South America, and Davis Romano rules over Oceania. The six of them form Earth United. Antarctica is secretly a base for any insurgents or refugees seeking to escape Earth United's control, led by Leland Ravensdale. * Earth 29: Alexander Pearson was under the influence of the White Cape of Death for too long, leading to his being drieven insane and killing his family. * Earth 30: Earthwatch is created by six aliens of different species and powers, who decided to protect humanity after crash landing on Earth in the middle of political prisoner transport. * Earth 31: The planet Armageddon is known as Providence, and is widely benevolent and seeks to ensure universe-wide peace, opposed only by the warmongering, imperialistic planet Korriban. * Earth 34: The Phantom is an ancient demon unleashed onto Earth when a group of college students read passages from the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis in an old cabin, leading to Flynn Redline being possessed by the demon and Sarah Foster and Heather Matthews hunting down The Phantom. * Earth 36: Earthwatch is the team defending Quarra after a large population of Earth was abducted by the Iani, and the Heroes of Tomorrow are the heroes defending Earth. * Earth 39: Earth is destroyed by a meteor, but prototype S.C.a.R. technology allows Sophia Stewart to escape to Korriban. * Earth 40: The Iani ship that kidnaps the settlers of the Roanoke Colony crashes in England, leading to humanity reverse-engineering the alien technology and propelling their society further. * Earth 41: Nolan Storm received the Congressional Medal of Honor after selfless actions in the line of duty, preventing his dishonorable discharge. * Earth 42: Sarah Foster decided to give in to her demonic heritage and unleash the forces of Hell onto Earth, leading to Earth's soil and water being transformed into brimstone and lava,the skies turning red and Sarah becoming the Queen of Hell and Earth. * Earth 43: Lloyd Wilson, Leland Ravensdale, Malistaire Drake, Den-Tor, Logan Chang and Rodney Sharp are the members of Earthwatch. * Earth 44: The Royal Star is configured so that Prince Xed-Re, King Nam-Re and Queen Shal-Re escape Korriban's destruction and land on Earth. * Earth 45: Chikelu Kombayi washed up on a remote African island as a baby and was raised by gorillas, becoming The Tree Beast. * Earth 46: Gearbox is a fully robotic organism designed by AllenTech, who was left to wander the Earth alone as the sole survivor of a nuclear war. * Earth 47: Alexander Pearson and later Cameron Pearson own the Amulet of the Crimson Jaguar, and Raphael Silva owns the White Cape of Death. * Earth 49: Xed-Re makes his presence on Earth known in medieval England, forging Excalibur from Korribani metals and becoming knighted as Sir Zedd, Champion of Mankind. * Earth 51: A post-apocalyptic world protected by a group of mercenaries known as The Savage Six, a variation of Earthwatch where their powers came from nuclear radiation. * Earth 53: Xed-Re grew hatred for humanity's selfish and violent nature, and decided to wipe out humanity and create New Korriban on the bones of humans. * Earth 54: Atlantis never sunk into the ocean, leading to Humans and Atlanteans establishing friendly relations and furthering the societies of both species. * Earth 55: Sophia Stewart is an agent of S.C.a.R. and the nineteenth agent to hold the mantle of The Phantom. * Earth 56: Lucille Drake is Conjurer, who dated and eventually married Joseph Striker. * Earth 59: Earth's orbit around its sun was altered by Armageddon, which ended up throwing the planet into another Ice Age, where the average temperature is -2 degrees Fahrenheit and the majority of Earth is 50 feet submerged in ice. * Earth 61: The Phantom, Lightning Man, Prometheus, Guardian Oni and Conjurer form Earthwatch in the 1930's. * Earth 68: Lucius Drake murders Malistaire and Sylvia Drake, leading to him becoming Morgrim. * Earth 70: Peter Kraven is Lizard-Man and Timothy Queen is The Phantom. * Earth 74: Vex-Ur was the Princess of Korriban, who was blessed by the Four Gods and sent to Earth to escape Korriban's destruction, arriving in the 1980's and becoming Earth's only superhero. * Earth 75: Korriban was never destroyed, leading to Earth being taken over and established as a Korribani colony. * Earth 76: The Heroes of Tomorrow are technologically augmented S.C.a.R. agents. * Earth 77: Xed-Re died when the Cobalt Star crashed on Earth, leading to the U.S. Government salvaging his DNA to make into a super soldier serum, which was given to Marshall Law to fight in Vietnam. * Earth 78: Daniel Allen was given cybernetic enhancements in order to survive a deadly Verdict attack, but these enhancements were military tech, giving him a much more bulky appearance, super strength, near invulnerability, and a wide array of weaponry. * Earth 80: After 30 years of fighting crime, Joseph Striker retired to from his work to live a quiet life with his wife Sophia and daughter Kylie. * Earth 82: Earthwatch is based in occult magic and demonic forces, led by Tiretheus, a combination of Prometheus and Tirek. * Earth 83: Lightning Man runs a super-powered mercenary team with Speed Zone, Lizard-Man, Selene, Guardian Oni, Warhead and Captain Miracle, based in Alcazar. * Earth 85: Ivan Killian is Korribani, and prevented Korriban's destruction. * Earth 86: Kai Rackham and his crew of Lucius Drake, Chase Rider, Felix Dresden and Mary Fireblood are pirates aboard The Basilisk, competing against other pirate gangs to secure ancient sorcerer treasures and artifacts. * Earth 87: S.C.a.R. and The Phantom doesn't exist, leading to no assembling of Earthwatch. * Earth 88: The Heroes of Tomorrow are enlisted by Empress Khrall to stomp out Doctor Dimension, Tinkerer and High Councilor Vera's insurgent forces. * Earth 91: Xed-Re is taken in by Jonathan and Elizabeth Striker after arriving on Earth. * Earth 98: Wyldfire stole prototype S.C.a.R. technology and de-powered Lightning Man, killed him, and married Sophia Stewart by comforting her in her grief. * Earth 1,001: The Evil Dead * Earth 1,044: Ghostbusters * Earth 1,053: Star Wars * Earth 1,059: Blade Runner * Earth 1,154: The Terminator * Earth 1,190: Fallout * Earth 1,342: DC Extended Universe * Earth 1,436: Pokémon * Earth 1,630: Overwatch * Earth 1,889: Half-Life * Earth 2,001: Marvel Cinematic Universe * Earth 2,187: Power Rangers * Earth 2,290: Star Trek * Earth 2,501: Nolan's Batman * Earth 3,068: Undertale * Earth 3,166: Batman: Arkham * Earth 3,263: South Park * Earth 3,362: James Bond * Earth 3,471: Supernatural * Earth 3,589: Stranger Things * Earth 3,662: Indiana Jones * Earth 3,740: Raimi's Spider-Man * Earth 3,891: Rick and Morty * Earth 4,066: Grand Theft Auto * Earth 4,286: Minecraft * Earth 4,354: The Walking Dead * Earth 4,590: John Wick * Earth 4,725: Lord of the Rings * Earth 4,860: The Fast and the Furious * Earth 4,900: X-Men Cinematic Universe * Earth 5,543: DOOM * Earth 5,960: The Legend of Zelda * Earth 6,180: Left 4 Dead * Earth 6,438: Pacific Rim * Earth 8,619: Wolfenstein * Earth 6,629: Family Guy * Earth 6,748: Game of Thrones * Earth 6,847: The Hunger Games * Earth 8,819: Halo * Earth 8,893: Transformers * Earth 8,978: Amazing Spider-Man * Earth 9,541: RoboCop * Earth 9,966: World of Warcraft * Earth 9,999: Wallace & Gromit